sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of military operations in the war in Afghanistan (2001–present)
Since October 7, 2001 following the September 11, 2001 attacks, the United States has been engaged in a war in Afghanistan as a part of War on Terror. Background From May 1996, Osama bin Laden had been living in Afghanistan along with other members of al-Qaeda, operating terrorist training camps in a loose alliance with the Taliban.Osama bin Laden Wealthy Saudi exile is a terrorist mastermind Following the 1998 US embassy bombings in Africa, the US military launched cruise missiles at these camps with limited effect on their overall operations. A follow-on plan, called Operation Infinite Resolve, was planned but not implemented. The UN Security Council had issued Resolutions 1267 and 1333 in 1999 and 2000 directed towards the Taliban which applied financial and military hardware sanctions to encourage them to turn over bin Laden to appropriate authorities for trial in the deadly bombings of two U.S. embassies in Africa in August 1998, and close terrorist training camps. The 9-11 attacks After the September 11, 2001, attacks, investigators rapidly accumulated evidence implicating Osama bin Laden. In a taped statement, bin Laden publicly acknowledged his and al-Qaeda's direct involvement in the 9-11 attacks. In an audiotape posted on a website that the U.S. claims is "frequently used by al-Qaeda", on May 21, 2006, bin Laden said he had personally directed the 19 hijackers. 2001: war begins leads a column to a security position after seizing a Taliban forward-operating base. Nov. 25, 2001.]] The war in Afghanistan (2001–present) began on October 7, 2001, as Operation Enduring Freedom, a response to the September 11, 2001 attacks on the United States of America (U.S.). This marked the beginning of the U.S. War on Terrorism. The stated purpose of the invasion was to capture Osama bin Laden, destroy al-Qaeda, and remove the Taliban regime which had provided support and safe harbour to al-Qaeda. Coalition operations *Operation River CityKitty Hawk *Operation Crescent Wind *Operation Relentless StrikeCharles H. Briscoe & al., Weapon of choice : U.S. Army Special Operations Forces in Afghanistan, Fort Leavenworth, Kan. : Combat Studies Institute Press, 2003, p.141-143 *Operation Rhino Battles *Fall of Mazar-i-Sharif *Siege of Kunduz *Fall of Kabul *2001 uprising in Herat *Battle of Tarin Kowt *Fall of Kandahar *Battle of Qala-i-Jangi *Battle of Tora Bora 2002 operations Coalition operations *Operation Anaconda (includes Operation Harpoon,Donald P. Wright & al., A Different Kind of War : The United States Army in Operation ENDURING FREEDOM (OEF) October 2001-September 2005, Fort Leavenworth, Kan. : Combat Studies Institute Press, 2009 http://documents.nytimes.com/a-different-kind-of-war#p=1 p.173 Battle of Takur Ghar) * Operation GlockDonald P. Wright & al., A Different Kind of War : The United States Army in Operation ENDURING FREEDOM (OEF) October 2001-September 2005, Fort Leavenworth, Kan. : Combat Studies Institute Press, 2009 http://documents.nytimes.com/a-different-kind-of-war#p=1 p.171 * Operation Polar HarpoonDonald P. Wright & al., A Different Kind of War : The United States Army in Operation ENDURING FREEDOM (OEF) October 2001-September 2005, Fort Leavenworth, Kan. : Combat Studies Institute Press, 2009 http://documents.nytimes.com/a-different-kind-of-war#p=1 p.177 *Operation Jacana (deployment of 45 Cdo RM) ** Operation Ptarmigan ** Operation Snipe ** Operation Condor ** Operation Buzzard *Operation Mountain Lion *Operation Mountain SweepCawthorne, Nigel, '' The Mammoth Book of Inside the Elite Forces'', Robinson, 2008 Insurgent attacks *Kabul 2003 operations *Operation Mongoose *Operation Tsunami *Operation Eagle Fury *Operation Haven Denial *Operation Athena *Operation Warrior Sweep *Operation Mountain Resolve *Operation Mountain Viper *Operation Avalanche *Operation Headstrong *Operation Dung Beatle 2004 operations *Operation Asbury Park *Operation Asbury Park II *Operation Flashman · *Operation Headstrong · *Operation Lightning Resolve · *Operation Mountain Blizzard · *Operation Mountain Storm 2005 operations *Operation Archer – The Canadian Forces contribution to Operation Enduring Freedom in Afghanistan; *Operation Argus – Canadian Forces team of strategic military planners support the Government of the Islamic Republic of Afghanistan. * Operation Spurs * Operation Mavericks * Operation Celtics *Operation Red Wings * Operation Red Wings II * Operation WhalersEd Darack, Victory Point website 2006 operations In January 2006, NATO’s focus in southern Afghanistan was to form Provincial Reconstruction Teams with the British leading in Helmand Province and the Netherlands and Canada would lead similar deployments in Orūzgān Province and Kandahar Province respectively. The Americans with 2,200 troops stayed in control of Zabul Province. Local Taliban figures voiced opposition to the incoming force and pledged to resist it. Battles *Battle of Lashkagar *Battle of Panjwaii *Siege of Sangin *Battle of Now Zad 2007 operations US and NATO ISAF operations, alongside Afghan National Army forces, continued against the Taliban through 2007. Significant military operations in 2007 included the ongoing operations around Sangin, Operation Achilles, the Battle of Chora, Operation Harekate Yolo and the Battle of Musa Qala, amongst others. Insurgent attacks *Operation Kamin *Operation Nasrat *Bagram Air Base *Baghlan Battles *Battle of Musa Qala *Battle of Chora *Battle of Firebase Anaconda 2008 operations US and NATO ISAF operations, alongside Afghan National Army forces, continued against the Taliban through 2008. Significant military operations in 2008 included the ongoing Helmand province campaign, Operation Karez, and Operation Eagle's Summit, amongst others. Coalition operations *Operation Sohil Laram III during March and April around Hutal. *Operation Sur Kor (Red House) during April in Zari District. *Operation Oqab Sterga (Eagle's Eye) during May around Gereshk. *Operation Janub Zilzila (Southern Edge) during June in Mizan District, Zabul Province. Insurgent attacks *Hotel Serena *1st Kandahar *1st Indian Embassy *Uzbin Valley ambush *Balamorghab ambush *Sarposa Prison attack *Spin Boldak bombing Battles *Battle of Arghandab *Battle of Garmsir *Gora Prai airstrike *Battle of Shewan *Battle of Shok Valley *Battle of Wanat 2009 operations and a humvee, wounding three American soldiers.CBS, Grenade wounds 3 US troops, Afghan child ]] Coalition operations *Counterinsurgency in Northern Afghanistan *German combat operations in Kunduz province in 2009 (Kunduz Province Campaign) * Operation Aabi Toorah 2C ** Operation Tor Tapus 2 *Operation Cobra's Anger *Operation Diesel *Operation Khanjar (Strike of the Sword) *Operation Oqab (Eagle) *Operation Panchai Palang (Panther's Claw) *Operation Sarack (May) *Operation Shahi Tandar Insurgent attacks *Kabul raid *2nd Kandahar *2nd Indian Embassy *UN guest house *Camp Chapman attack Battles *Battle of Dahaneh *Battle of Alasay (Operation Dinner Out) *Battle of COP Keating *Battle of Ganjgal 2010 operations Coalition operations *Operation Dragon Strike *Operation Moshtarak (Battle of Marja) *Operation Tor Shezada *Operation Hamkari *Operation Mountain Reach II (Battle of Daridam) List of battles and operations This is a list of military operations of the war in Afghanistan (2001–present). You can sort by any column by clicking on the hourglass in the column title. See also *Afghanistan War order of battle *British forces casualties in Afghanistan *Canadian Forces casualties in Afghanistan *Civilian casualties in the war in Afghanistan (2001–present) *Coalition casualties in Afghanistan *Criticism of the War on Terrorism *International public opinion on the war in Afghanistan *International Security Assistance Force *List of Coalition aircraft losses in Afghanistan *Opposition to the war in Afghanistan (2001–2014) *Protests against the invasion of Afghanistan *Taliban insurgency *U.S. government response to the September 11, 2001 attacks *Soviet–Afghan War *War in Afghanistan (2001–present) *Helmand Province campaign References Citations Bibliography * }} * }} * }} Further reading * full text available online External links *Troop Levels in Afghanistan Since 2001 – interactive map by The New York Times *DOD announces 101st Airborne deployment *Another 1,500 British troops being sent to keep control in Afghanistan *10th Mountain passes torch to 82nd Airborne *U.S. sending more troops to thwart Taliban offensive *DOD Announces Afghanistan Force Rotation *Details of ISAF and PRT deployments in Afghanistan - 2006 *DoD Announces Unit for Next Afghanistan Rotation *4th Brigade Combat Team Task Force Deploys to Afghanistan *DoD Announces Units for Next Afghanistan Rotation *NATO-ISAF: Allied Joint Force Command Brunssum, Netherlands *Combined Forces Command - Afghanistan *Combined Joint Task Force 76 *Task Force Phoenix *Operation Enduring Freedom Rotation Adjustment Announced *Australian Defence Force - Operation Slipper *British Operations in Afghanistan *Canadian Forces Operations in Afghanistan *1er Régiment de Parachutistes d'Infanterie de Marine *Dutch deployment to Afghanistan *Romanian operations in Afghanistan Category:Military operations of the War in Afghanistan (2001–present) Operations Category:Military operations in Afghanistan Category:Wars involving the Taliban Category:Al-Qaeda Category:2000s in Afghanistan Category:2010s in Afghanistan Category:Articles containing video clips